For the general structure of such connectors and of their contacts which may, for example, be fastened directly to the ends of the conductors to be connected, it is possible to refer, for example, to the documents FR-A-2,115,556 and FR-A-2,575,912.
A problem which is presented by such connectors is in regard to the certainty that the contacts are correctly plugged into the connector parts. In fact, despite all the possible so-called electrical continuity checks, it is clear that, on such connectors, there are still always bad contacts which are attributable essentially to incompletely plugged-in contacts which, under operating conditions, give rise, under the effect of vibrations, to micro-cutoffs taking the form of random faults which are extremely difficult to locate.